


Writing Drabble

by desoto_hia873



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desoto_hia873/pseuds/desoto_hia873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Writing Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.

Halfrek shuddered. It had been a horrible evening. First she’d had to pose as a stuffy Victorian, attend a tedious party, and wait hours for her target to make a wish. Then, as if that hadn’t been enough, that insipid little man – William, was it? – had made calf eyes at her all night and, in a woefully misguided attempt at flattery, had composed a perfectly dreadful poem about her. 

It was at times like these that Halfrek was grateful to have ascended from merely human to a vengeance demon. It was far better to be righting wrongs than writing them.


End file.
